It all started an a plane
by MileyFanGurl
Summary: Inuyasha met Kagome Miroku met Sango on a a trip to Florida. While they are there they run into Kikyo who tries to steal Inuyasha away. Meanwhile Sango is totally into some guy while hate rages up in Miroku. Totally suck at summarries.


**Chapter 1:first we meet….then we date.**

"Come on Sango were gonna be late for the plane!" Said Kagome waiting in the car.

"Okay Okay I coming." said Sango getting into the car.

"So what do you think Florida is going to be like?" asked Kagome

"Don't know I've never been there before."

"Ha ha. It was so funny I forgot to laugh."

It took about 10 minutes for them to get to the airport. Now they were standing in line showing those people their tickets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku do you have your ticket or not?"

"I do just let me find it. I'll just have to look in everyplace………in this line."

"Great he's about to do something perverted again. Why did I ever become his friend again." Inuyasha asked himself.

"Hey I found my ticket. It was stuck on this girls skirt. She yelled at me because she said I was lying about the ticket being stuck to her. Why do they doubt me?"

"God I hope your not serious 'bout that last part."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Kagome gave them their ticket or whatever you do. "Sango I really sad that we couldn't get our ticket at the same time. Now I'm probably going to sit next to some fat crusty, belching, beer belling guy." said Kagome as she sat down in her seat.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'll sit with you until your seating partner comes.".

"It's okay Sango I can handle what ever is coming my way"

"Alright, in that case I'll go find my seat"

"See ya later"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Okay so let's go find a lovely lady to sit next to"

"Miroku you sit where your ticket tells you sit."

"Oh right"

"I'm going to go find my seat." Inuyasha found his seat and saw a girl listening to her ipod. "Hi"

"Oh hello." said Kagome removing her earphones.

"My name is Inuyasha"

"Kagome." said Kagome doing a quick handshake with Inuyasha.

"So what part of Florida are you going to." asked Inuyasha.

"I'm going to Orlando"

"So am I. Well I'm with my friend Miroku. He's a bit of a pervert"

"Well I'm with my best friend Sango"

_The plane will be taking of in about 2 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts.._

The plane has taken off and now everybody was able to unfasten their seatbelts.

"Well Florida Here we come" said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering maybe when we get of the plane and settled in. I could take you out.

"…..Um sure. That would nice."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"I can't believe I have to sit next to a perv like you."

"Oh Sango, that hurt me very much" Miroku hand said with a wondering hand..

"PERVERT!!" SLAP

" Um is anything wrong" asked a flight attendant.

"No everything is fine"

"Is he okay"

"Don't worry about him he's fine."

"Okay then will you like some peanuts."

" Yes please."

"You know you could've asked for some ice."

"Na. Your face is fine."

"So which part of Florida are you headed to?"

"My friend Kagome and I are going to Orlando."

"What a coincidence. My friend and I are also going to Orlando"

"Kill me"

"So what hotel are you staying at."

"I am not going to answer that question.."

"Aw come on it's not like I'm going to go to your hotel, ask for your room number and card key with an excuse like my room is next door and we're best friends so you told me to get the card key, then show up in your suite watching you undress."

"Well I wasn't thinking about that …UNTILL NOW. The only reason why I wasn't going to answer that question was because my friend was surprising me with the hotel we're stayin' at.

"Oh…oops."

"Yeah oops"

"So Sango will you do the pleasure of going on a date with me?"

"Let me think about it. Well you are kind of nice and all so I'm going to have to say ……..No!"

"Well what if our friends go with us. Like a double date."

"Well I guess that will okay. Alright."

"Yes! He shoots He scores."

"Do anything, your toast!"

"sigh They still doubt me

**Yay my first chapter. This is basically my first Fanfic. Please review. To post the next chapter I'll need 3 good reviews. If anybody has any Ideas. Please tell me and I'll try to use them.**


End file.
